A Young Journey
by Raxium
Summary: Tucker Clay is going to challenge the Unova League. Will anything be able to stand in his way?


I'm testing my 'family friendly' writing skills here. I will do my best to update this regularly despite the fact I'm currently working on other writings.

Please point out issues and offer suggestions to fix the issue you see!

* * *

*Update* All I did was fix some grammar mistakes (I can guarantee that there's more I don't know about).

* * *

_** Chapter one: An Expected Journey Begins!**_

"Is your room perfectly clean?" A woman in her late forties asked.

"Yes Mom, I spent all yesterday cleaning it." A voice came from a different room.

"Tucker, if you don't hurry with your packing I won't take you to professor Juniper's." Tucker's mom said sternly.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tucker walked to the front door. "Are you sure Jasper will be there on time?"

"Your brother promised that he would meet us there so he could give you a pokémon. Now come on, before we become the late ones" Tucker opened the front door and ran out into the yard. Tucker's mom followed and made sure the door was properly closed and locked. She then threw a poke ball into the air and out burst Sarah, her salamence. Tucker then climbed onto the large Pokemon's back and his mom got on behind him. "To Nuvema Town!"

Sara launched into the air and wasted no time gathering speed. It took a little over an hour to get there. When they landed Tucker saw his older brother Jasper and their father waiting outside of professor Juniper's laboratory.

"Hey Tuck" Jasper gave Tucker a bro-hug "Dad wants to see what color pokedex you choose"

"Go on" Tucker's dad urged him to go into the laboratory.

When Tucker entered the lab, professor Juniper called him to the back. He excitedly walked to where she was. There were all sorts of books, magazines, and computers all over the lab.

"Tucker Clay?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Yep that's me" Tucker just wanted to get his pokedex and go back outside.

"What color do you want?"

"May I have a black one?"

"Not a problem." The professor grabbed a black pokedex from a box and hooked it to one of her computers. "May I have your trainer card?"

"Sure." Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After spending some time trying to get his card out from behind the clear plastic visor part of the wallet, he handed it over to the professor.

"Thank you." She inserted his card into a slot-hole in the front of the computer. After a couple of minutes she handed the pokedex back to Tucker. "This pokedex is now registered to you. Now, your father told me that I would not be giving you a pokémon, so you better get out there.

"Thank you very much" Tucker shouted as he jogged to the laboratory door. He went outside to see his family standing near the door.

"I got a black one." Tucker said as he brandished the sleek-looking pokedex.

"Very nice." Tucker's dad then gestured to Jasper.

"Well, I've got a pokémon for ya" Jasper tossed a poke ball to Tucker. "This should give you a great start on your journey." Jasper could not hide his grin as he said that.

Tucker caught the poke ball. "Alright, GO!" He threw the poke ball into the air and out burst a typhlosion. "No way!" Tucker could not believe what he was looking at. The typhlosion's name was Cindy, His older brother had her for years.

"I did a lot of thinking. Then I figured that Cindy would be the best pokémon for me to give to you. Mainly because you already know her, also you know most of her moves from watching me battle using her."

"But, she's one of your first Pokémon." Tucker wanted to take Cindy, but felt a little guilty.

"Yeah I know, but I talked to her about my idea and she agreed." Cindy nodded her head in agreement to what Jasper was saying.

"Tucker, your brother wants to give something very special to you. He's not going to take 'no' for an answer." Tucker's dad was right, once Jasper set his mind on something, he followed through with it.

Tucker ran to hug his older brother "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Haha, its nothing much, just helping out my brother, that's all." Jasper said while hugging him back.

"Well I better get back home and start making dinner" Tucker's mom started heading back to Sarah, "Tucker, just remember what your father and I told you, if you follow our advise you will have a much safer journey."

"Don't make the mistakes Jasper made, he got himself into a whole world of trouble quite often." Tucker's dad chuckled. "It's about time I start heading back to work, be safe and for the sake of your mother, call often."

Tucker's parents got onto the huge salamence and left to where they needed to go.

"Hey, call me after you get your first gym badge, we'll go get something to eat. I'll buy!" Jasper threw a poke ball into the air and an alakazam came out with a burst of light. "Alright, let's go!" With that said, they both vanished, leaving Tucker and Cindy alone outside.

"Alright, we better start heading to Striaton City" Tucker turned to the north and began walking.

"Typhlo!" Cindy called out as she followed.

* * *

**And that's the beginning of their journey ahead!**


End file.
